The Treasure Hunter Imp/Part 2
Glovey smiles and begins to feel better. Nat: I have an idea! Let’s try and help Glovey out! Slouchy: But how? Nat: Let’s have Handy build a fancy restaurant here in the village for Glovey and Smurfette to spend time together in. Snappy: You know Handy would never build it for those intentions! Slouchy: Why don’t we tell him that it’s for Papa Smurf’s birthday? Sassette: That’s a Smurfy idea! Sassette runs to go find Handy Smurf. She tells him about building a new eating establishment. He responds by giving a “thumbs up” and he is seen getting to work automatically. The rest of the Smurflings and Glovey come to offer help. Handy replies positively. The Smurfs all work the whole night until dawn. The new establishment is now ready. Handy: I want to thank you all for the help, even you Glovey. You don’t look like a bad Smurf. I guess those rumors are wrong about you. Glovey: Thank you, Handy. Handy walks to his house and Glovey and the Smurflings all begin to laugh. Glovey: What happens now? Sassette: Papa Smurf’s birthday party isn’t until tonight. You have your chance. Glovey: What if she thinks I’m a creep? I wish I could tell her how I feel... Smurfette: Why don’t you ask me? The Smurflings and Glovey both turn around and see Smurfette approach Glovey and give him a hug. Smurfette: We can’t be doing this in public. We all know how everyone will react. We should speak in private. Maybe in the forest Glovey? Glovey: Uhm, sure... Glovey and Smurfette walk to the forest until they aren’t near the forest. Grandpa Smurf happened to be walking by and he hid when he saw Glovey and Smurfette holding hands. He gives a smile. Grandpa: It makes me feel happy to see the youth in love. It’s a shame that they need to hide it from the public’s eye. The Treasure Hunter Imp is seen stomping around furiously. He gets excited when he sees Smurfette. Imp: Smurfette! I have returned for you! You will marry me, whether you like it or not! Smurfette turns around and sees the imp and screams. Smurfette: It’s the troll again! Help me, Glovey! Imp: Glovey? Glovey jumps from behind Smurfette and lands the imp a punch on his nose. The imp is sent back rolling. He gets up and shoots fire from his eyes right at Glovey. Grandpa is seen running back after hearing all the commotion and he sees Glovey being attacked by the imp. He reaches inside his beard and he pulls out a pink and green sword. He throws it at Glovey. Grandpa: Strange one! Catch! Glovey hears Grandpa and sees the sword flying right at him. He jumps and catches it. He then uses it to block the fires coming from the imp. The imp stops firing his fire and he screams for his master to come. Imp: Nemesis! I could use some help here! A big cloud of smoke appears, and the evil wizard reveals himself again. Nemesis recognizes the haired Smurf. Nemesis: So you survived this long, eh? It’s too bad that this is your last day. The wizard raises his hands as they begin to glow in a purple aura. Nemesis: Next stop, Kingdom Come! The wizard laughs as he fires his dark magic at Glovey, making him drop his sword and fall on the ground. The imp jumps up and down in joy as he waves his hand around Smurfette, making chains and a wedding dress appear on her. Nemesis snaps his finger as he makes the imp and Smurfette appear on his lair in separate cages. Grandpa is seen hiding behind a tree, but Nemesis knows he is there. Nemesis: There is no need to hide old man. This whole farce can end easily. Bring to me the Long Life Stone, and I will return your Smurfette back to you. The wizard then begins to laugh menacingly as he disappears. Grandpa: Smurf You, Nemesis! Grr! Grandpa Smurf quickly grabs Glovey’s body and carries it back to Papa Smurf’s lab. Glovey opens his eyes and he appears to be walking on the clouds. He sees many Smurfs wearing white robes and they appear to have wings and halos on them. He sees them approaching him. He believes that he is dead and refuses to die as he looks below and sees the Earth. He tries to dive below the clouds while many angel Smurfs pull onto him. He refuses to be taken away easily as he begins to pull hard and start stepping back slowly, while other angel Smurfs circle around him. Glovey begins to run away and trips off a cloud. He closes his eyes in fear, then opens them and sees that he is hovering. He notices that he now has wings and a halo on his head. Glovey begins to flap his wings to escape the Smurf angels who chase him across the fields of clouds. Glovey ducks under the fluff of a cloud and the angels go by him, flying swiftly. Glovey: Oh, come on! That's cheating! Glovey sticks his head out when the coast is clear and he begins to fly around to find an escape. What catches his attention was a giant wall with twelve gates, each guarded by a giant angel. Glovey began to notice that all around him, the wall stretched into what looked like foundations. Glovey begins to dig under the clouds again and flies under the guards to enter the other side of the gates and begins to notice that what lurked inside was a giant kingdom. It looked like it was made of gold, more pure than glass. He flies up and sees below him an army of giant angels all singing in choir. They were chanting the word “Holy” ''over and over again. Glovey couldn’t really see the faces below due to two bright lights being below with the angels. Glovey: (Whispers) That's weird. Why are there two Suns down there? Are they even Suns? Glovey flies over unseen beings and heads higher to the sky. He finds no way of escape. Glovey: No… I can’t be… Am I… No… Glovey lets himself fall on a cloud causing the fluff to go all over the atmosphere. He looks up and begins to sing his thoughts and feelings. Glovey: ''Tell the angels no, I don’t wanna leave my Smurfette alone. I don’t want nobody else to hold you. That’s a chance I’ll take. Smurfette I’ll stay, Heaven can wait. No, if the angels took me from this Earth, I would tell them bring me back to her. It’s a chance I’ll take, maybe I’ll stay. Heaven can wait. You’re beautiful. Each moment spent with you is simply wonderful. This love I have for you girl it’s incredible. And I don’t know what I’d do, if I can’t be with you. The world could not go on so every night I pray, if the Lord should come for me before I wake. I wouldn’t wanna go if I can’t see your face, can’t hold you close. What good would Heaven be if the angels came for me? I’d tell them no. Glovey begins to raise an arm as he gets in the feeling of his song. He begins to perform his signature dance moves as he spins around the clouds. Glovey: Unthinkable, me sitting up in the clouds and you are all alone. The time might come around when you’d be moving on. I’d turn it all around, and try to get back down to my baby girl. Can’t stand to see nobody kissing, touching her. Couldn’t take nobody loving you the way we were. What good would Heaven be, If the angels come for me I’d tell them no. Glovey begins to see an illusion of Smurfette all alone being prisoner in a cage by the imp and the dark wizard Nemesis. He begins to cry. Glovey: Oh no, can’t be without my baby. Won’t go, without her I’d go crazy. Oh no, guess Heaven will be waiting. Ooh! Oh no, can’t be without my baby. Won’t go, without her I’d go crazy. Oh no, guess Heaven will be waiting Ooh! '' '' Glovey sees Smurfette appear before him with her arms open to him. He approaches her to hold her. As they hug, many angered angels arrive and pull them apart, leaving Glovey struggling. Glovey: Just leave us alone, leave us alone. Please leave us alone. The angels all separate Glovey and Smurfette making Glovey scream, and thus waking him up from his insane dream. He is now in Papa Smurf’s lab lying on a table. He gets up and sees the sword Grandpa threw at him next to a table. Glovey quickly grabs a rope that was lying on the ground and ties it around his back and puts the sword to be able to hold it, and he quickly makes a run outside. He then sees Papa Smurf with the Smurfs outside yelling at him, Papa Smurf: Come back! You can’t smurf this alone! Glovey refused to be stopped. He kept running until he was stopped by the apparition of Nemesis. Nemesis: Greetings, Fake Smurf. If you seek your precious Smurfette, she is located in the imp’s castle, on the hill. He is very powerful and you stand no chance. It doesn’t have to be this way, Smurf. All you must do is hand over the Long Life Stone, and I can save Smurfette that easy. Glovey: I don’t know what this Long Life Stone is, but you’ll never get away with this. I have something very powerful that you are not aware of. Nemesis begins to laugh at the haired Smurf. Nemesis: And what would that be?! Glovey grabs his heart with both hands. Glovey: My soul on fire. The wizard’s apparition begins to laugh as it fades away. Glovey: Okay, that was kinda lame... Glovey keeps running forward until he ends up going through an old mine. As he ventures further, he begins to see train tracks, which he decides to follow. Meanwhile, Smurfette is seen waiting on the highest room in the imp’s castle. She sighs in disappointment. Smurfette: Déjà vu. I’m sure my fellow Smurfs will come to my rescue. I just hope poor Glovey is okay… It's all my fault. If he dies... I... I... Imp: Oh, there you are! The imp walks over to where Smurfette is. He appears smiling and he tries to grab Smurfette, but she pulls away. Smurfette: Forget it you disgusting troll! I am not going to marry you! The Smurfs will come to rescue me! Imp: You better watch that tone with me, missy! I’m certain that nobody will come to rescue you. Nemesis appears before the imp right outside the castle as the giant begins shaking the tower, making the imp jump high in fear. Nemesis appears furious. Nemesis: Fool! That haired Smurf is coming right now to rescue her! Go take care of him! Smurfette: Glovey? He's alive...? The wizard points directly at the imp and shoots from his finger as beam, causing the imp to disappear and appear at the old mine, where Glovey is seen coming. The apparition of the wizard appears to the imp. Nemesis: There he is! Use the power I gave you to destroy him! The apparition disappears, as the imp notices Glovey walking forward. Glovey stops and gets angry and points at the imp. Glovey: You! What have you done to Smurfette? If you hurt her, you’re dead! Imp: Boy, Nemesis was right to warn me about you twerp! Glovey: Shamone troll, I won’t hold back. Wait, did he just call me a twerp? And I thought my come-backs were lame. Glovey pulls his sword from his back and runs up to the imp to try and strike him. The imp dodges every swing. The imp then snaps his fingers making Glovey get chained to the floor. Glovey cuts the chains off with the sword and runs again to chase the imp. The imp quickly trips Glovey. Glovey pulls onto the Imp’s tunic as both end up rolling down a rocky passage, until they both fall inside a mine cart. The cart begins to start moving as Glovey and the imp begin to throw punches at each other. They try to avoid each other as well. (The song Crazy Train plays in the background as the mine cart begins to speed up and follows the tracks into a diving loop to a top hat element, following various interlocking loops.) Glovey and the imp both try to hold on to the mine cart, while still kicking each other in the gut and in the stomach. The mine cart reaches a broken track leading to a cliff. The mine cart jumps off the tracks, leaving Glovey to duck down while holding on firmly to the cart. The imp begins to scream with his hands up in the air. Imp: Forget this! I’m teleporting out of here! Goodbye, Smurf! The imp snaps his fingers and vanishes, leaving Glovey Smurf all alone in his doom. The mine cart begins falling into the darkness. Glovey closes his eyes tight as he awaits his end. He hears the mine car fall, and opens his eyes to realize that it fell on more tracks as it continues to ride to an exit outside. The cart appears to be going at a steady rate now as Glovey stands normally, gazing at the night sky. He sees a shooting star pass swiftly. He closes his eyes. Glovey: Oh Smurfette… If only I could save you. But… I’m just a Smurf… Maybe they're right. I'm just some dumb kid with an easy heart... The shooting star starts to head right straight towards Glovey crashing right towards him and making the mine cart flip in the air and get tossed in a field with, Glovey lying on the floor. He opens his eyes and smiles. He jumps up the air and opens his arms wide as a white jacket appears on him along with a white hat. Finally, a blue aura outlines his body. Back in the imp’s castle, the imp appears in front of Smurfette smiling. Imp: Hello there, darling. I hope you didn’t miss me? Smurfette: You won’t get away with this! I now know Glovey is coming to save me! The imp begins to laugh nastily. Imp: He isn’t among the living anymore! Smurfette: What did you do to him?! Imp: Oh, my dear. Let’s just say, he had to take a train. Bwa ha ha! The ghostly apparition of Nemesis appears yet again, but this time smaller and inside the imp’s castle. Nemesis: Can you not do anything right?! Imp: Au contraire, master. Glovey Smurf is dead. Ha ha ha! Nemesis: You idiot! Does this look dead to you?! Nemesis waves his arms around and shows an image of Glovey in his enchanted Smurf form, flying on the mine cart. Imp: Gaaaah! Grr… No matter. I still have the girl. The imp snaps his fingers and makes a wedding dress appear on Smurfette. Imp: And just to make sure you don’t get any ideas… The imp snaps his fingers and makes the golden dancing shoes appear on Smurfette’s feet. Nemesis: Imp, you’re fired! You are the worst henchman I could ever hire! I’ll find my own ways to get that wretched Long Life Stone. Nemesis disappears and leaves the imp laughing. Imp: Who needs him?! I am soon to have my bride, and I will finally get to have my treasure! Smurfette: You are the nastiest, most awful, horrid troll I have ever met! Imp: Now, now my dear. Flattery will get you nowhere. The imp then does a face palm and gets frustrated. Imp: Oh great! Now who’s going to have us get married?! Just then, Glovey comes crashing in through the wall slamming the mine cart through the wall, making a dramatic entrance. Imp: Grrrr! Glovey Smurf! How did you survive?! And how did you find my castle?! Glovey: I took a train, remember? Imp: Oh! A wise guy, eh! Smurfette: Glovey! You're alive! Glovey: Smurfette. Let her go, Imp. Imp: You’re too late Smurf! We’re about to get married, and there’s nothing you can do about it! Glovey: Really? It looks like I just crash your wedding… with that mine cart over there. Ha... that was still lame... Glovey walks over to where Smurfette is. Smurfette: Glovey! You look… Glovey: Are you okay? I'll get you out of here. Smurfette: I can’t move Glovey. He put these shoes on me using his dark magic. Imp: That’s right, Smurf. Those will not come off unless I make the order. Glovey smiles and pokes the shoes with his finger. The imp begins to laugh, then stops when he sees the shoes crumble into pieces. Glovey quickly spins Smurfette around like a tornado making her free to move again. Imp: Noooooo! Glovey slowly approaches the imp, as the imp shoots Glovey with many dark balls and lighting. However, they have no effect on Glovey. The imp slowly begins to back away nervously. Imp: Now, we can talk about this. You don’t have to hurt me. Nemesis! How about some help! This time, only the voice of Nemesis is heard. Nemesis: I will only help you since we have a common enemy! After I power you up again, you’re on your own troll! Go and kill that Smurf! The imp begins to get surrounded with dark purple clouds of mist. Only his silhouette can be seen. On his silhouette, his eyes can be seen glowing red. The imp pops out with a nasty look on his face. He appears to be wearing the golden dancing shoes now. His eyes begin to glow red. Nemesis’s laughter can be heard fading away in the background. Imp: Let’s finish this Smurf… Glovey: Shamone then… Glovey begins to glow in his blue aura, while the imp glows in his red aura. Both beings run into each other causing a big blinding light to shine off in the night sky. It almost sounded like someone was making fireworks in the sky, with the popping sounds and the lights with multiple colors appearing everywhere. Smurf to Part 3 Category:The Treasure Hunter Imp Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes